Electronic communications are becoming an increasingly common and important part of everyday life. In this regard, people are relying more and more on electronic devices for reliable and timely communication of all types of information including voice, data, and multimedia. Accordingly, as the number of electronic devices enabled for wireline and/or mobile communications continues to increase, system designer are in a constant search for ways to improve their product and ultimately sell more devices. In this regard, significant efforts exist with regard to making electronic communication devices more power efficient. For example, a large percentage of communications devices are mobile wireless devices and thus often operate on battery power. Additionally, transmit and/or receive circuitry within such mobile wireless devices often account for a significant portion of the power consumed within these devices. Moreover, in some conventional communication systems, transmitters and/or receivers are often power inefficient in comparison to other blocks of the portable communication devices. Accordingly, these transmitters and/or receivers have a significant impact on battery life for these mobile wireless devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.